Scarlet's Destiny
by Hansuke
Summary: The past of the Kuruta clan hs been bothering Kurapika for a week already. he hasn't completely finished his revenge for the eyes of his clan. So he goes back to where it all started to seek for his destiny... What will happen? I don't know! Just read and
1. Kuruta, the tribe never forgotten

Chapter 1

WARNING: I am not that good in writing so please bear with my story… -" I'm really sorry if the story is so boring or very light and filled with wrong grammars. I'm truly sorry. -"

I can hear their cries

Blistering through my mind

Their inevitable screams

Of pain and suffering

Their colliding my ears

I must help them…

Kurapika woke up in the midst of darkness, breathing heavily. He held his chest, feeling the beat of his heart which makes him tremble in great fear. He held his face; it was very cold and seems so pale. He was filled with sweat, soaking himself. Tears suddenly feel down his cheeks as he looked down letting his hair cover his eyes which turned to bloody red which are the Kuruta eyes. He tightened his grip on the blanket. His anger and grief grew every time the past would bother his mind.

flashback

It was a beautiful day; a nine-year-old kid packed some things to be needed for fishing that afternoon. He smiled as he took his backpack and put it on himself. He took his fishing rod and run outside their hut. He tilted his head from left to right looking for someone. "Sister!" The boy runs towards the field and hugged a girl that looks just like

him only taller and her golden blonde hair was down to her waist. His sister smiled warmly at him and hugged him. "Kurapika, are you leaving already?" The young Kuruta nodded and smiled. "I'd be going already; don't worry, I'll be back soon. Bye sister!" Kurapika turned his back and went directly to the lake. He smiled widely as he looked at the lake flowing with clear water; fishes of every kind were swimming back and forth.

Kurapika laid his bag beside a big sturdy rock; he held the fishing rod and placed bait at the string end. He sat near the lake and started fishing. "I will catch a big fish and sister will be very happy!" After a while, the rod was already being pulled. Kurapika hurriedly took hold of it and tried his best to lure it. The fish was sure to fight back and it struggled hard to free itself. "YAY! This one is big!" Kurapika was filled with excitement as he kept on battling with the fish.

After a few moment of battling, the blonde succeeded. He jumped spontaneously; he was happy to get a big one that easily. "Sister would be very happy." Kurapika packed his things as he seemed that it was beginning to get dark. He once glanced at the beautiful lake given to them by their Gods to them and left. He ran to the dark and quiet forest to get in Kuruso in time. He heard the howling of the wolves, the noises of the insects and some other animals venturing for their survival, but the one thing he heard was not right which made him stop for a while and drop all his catch. He froze as he heard screams coming from their tribe. He hurriedly run chasing his breath, dodging every branch that comes his way. Some of the twigs had scratched him and torn his clothes apart but he didn't care. All in his mind is their tribe, he must help them.

By the time he got out of the forest, right before him; his village was battling for their survival, for the raise of the Kuruta and for the scarlet eyes. Kurapika hurriedly went to their hut to get his hanbo (a wooden cane that can conceal things inside it, such as sword, blade or chain) and to find his sister. He ran pass every man taking their arsenals, some of them had died already, releasing crimson blood painting the ground. Every child was crying out for help, they were all scared… including Kurapika who is feeling an immense tense. He instantly got in their hut and took his hanbo. He searched for his sister but she was not there. He began to get furious; his heart was beating twice as before. "Sister! Where are you?" The young Kuruta went out to defend their tribe and to search for his sister but before he got out; a lady with her fierce Kuruta eyes looked at him, breathing heavily and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're fine." His sister looked at him as tears run down her cheeks; she safely placed Kurapika in a hideout in their house with spaces to let the air pass through it. His sister assured that she had locked him there, so that he may stay safe and alive. She then turned her back and right before her, a guy wearing a coat with an upturned cross in his back raged in their hut and slashed the older Kuruta.

Tears suddenly rushed down Kurapika's cheeks. His eyes turned to fierce red. He tried to release himself from where he is staying… but he can't. He looked at the guy who killed his sister, ripping off her eyes and placing them on a case. Thus had angered the young one more but he can't do anything about it. The night pass and the war have ended. Kurapika had freed himself and ran to his sister and cried. "Sister… why?" He looked up and went outside, hoping to see someone alive. As he got out, his eyes blazed turning to fierce red and tears fell down his cheeks.

Anger, despair, anguish, pain and suffering. He felt this all since he was nine… He trembled as intense emotions overflowed his blood. He was left alone and had done nothing to save their tribe. The only option he must take right now was survival and revenge.

end of flashback

Kurapika was shivering, he felt cold rush down his spine. His eyes reflect crimson blood. He is suffering until now. He still haven't finish his mission .Kurapika wrapped himself with his arms; he can't stop himself from shivering. He really can't stop the pain he feels.

A silver-haired boy suddenly opened Kurapika's door to look if he was fine. Kurapika had been like this for a week already and his three companions were getting worried about him. Killua pouted and went beside him. He placed his arms around him and hugged him. The Kuruta had just realized that Killua has entered his room. He slowly calmed himself and his eyes were back to normal. Afterwards Kurapika fell asleep. Killua laid him back and left.

To be continued….


	2. thoughts, bewildered and forsaken

Chapter 2

Kurapika's POV

I knew that it was already early in the morning, the heat of the sun that passes through the window touches my cold cheeks. It makes my heart calm and eases the pain. sigh But I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to wake up anymore. I want to be where my tribe is where right now. I wish I just died with all of you, battled for our raise and defended the eyes of Kuruta, but… I had done nothing. Now I live my life filled with anguish, despair and loneliness. My life feels so empty, thinking that everything I had, everything worth living for is all gone… and never shall return. Why was I spared? Why me, of all people in Kuruso? Why should I feel this hurt? Nothing to live for… but vengeance.

I turned to my side avoiding the raise of the sun which gives heat to my body. It takes away the cold feeling I had endured through the night. And yet… I try to escape the morning and remain in the dark. The darkness that sworn to kill… and maybe… I could also die. In fact, I don't know how to live my life anymore… So, I may just as well… um… live for them and give them happiness and let me take all burden… But is this the right thing to do? Shall I give others' happiness before mine? Isn't it that I would just suffer? I don't know, I really don't know…

Kurapika buried his face on the pillow he's hugging tightly, and cried. He needs someone to help him. "Sister… sister… please help me… I don't know what to do anymore." The door suddenly opened thus Kurapika hurriedly wiped the tears away and sat on his bed. He opened his sea-blue eyes and smiled at the three boys standing beside his bed. "Are you feeling quite well already?" The doctor asked as he placed his hand on Kurapika's forehead to check on his temperature. The young Kuruta winked and faced them gently, smiling against his will to take no notice of them. "I'm alright everyone… don't worry, I just need more time to rest." The doctor sighed in relief that Kurapika's fever had gone down and would just need some rest. The doctor pushed the two younger boys outside Kurapika's room and before the three could leave, Leorio assured first that Kurapika will be fine in his room.

Once the three were out, Kurapika rested once more and continued thinking. "But if I bestow them happiness before mine… I shall still suffer. Should my destiny be wrapped in pain forever? Do I have no choice than to abide the anguish I would continue to experience? Maybe so… I was destined to feel such pain……….. But… why me? Maybe I should go back and, to find the answers to my questions… Right, I shall go back… The land I once live for…


	3. Kuruso, where it all began

Chapter 3

It was still in the middle of the night when Kurapika decided to leave and head to Kuruso. He thought that it would be better to leave the others so that no one would be hurt because of him. He didn't want them to be caught in his own problems anymore. It was already enough that they had suffered taking care of him and for worrying on his conditions. So this time, Kurapika decided to face his problems and find the answers to his questions by himself.

He packed his things already and left his room without leaving any note. He tried his best not to make any sound and hid his aura so that they may not notice his escape. He passed by Gon and Killua's room and headed down the kitchen. He sneaked by the door and seemed that no one was there. "I hope no one wakes up at this time." As the coast was clear, he started to move on again. He walked through the kitchen and quietly walked to the front door of the house. He was about to turn the door knob when someone suddenly held his hand. A sweat dropped down his cheek as he turned around and saw a silver-haired boy staring at him. "Kurapika? What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be resting in your room?" Kurapika smiled and made excuses. "Killua, I was just about to take a walk and intake some fresh air…" The younger boy glared at him and noticed his bag. "Then why are you bringing your things?" Kurapika frowned; he knew that Killua can never be fooled by anyone when he takes the situation seriously. He looked down, letting his hair cover his eyes. "Killua… look-"

"NO! You look!" Kurapika was stunned as it was the first time Killua had shouted directly at him; cutting off his statement. "Don't you understand? If you go, won't you make us worry even more? Kurapika… we are your friends and we are here to help you. If Gon is here… he would just be saying the same words I am uttering. So whether you like it or not, we'll all go with you." Killua turned his back and hurriedly woke the other two boys; leaving Kurapika still and thinking about what Killua had just said. "He's right… I should have thought of their feelings first but… it would be better if they would just stay here. I shall go already… I don't want to be a burden in their lives anymore.

Kurapika walked away with no doubt. He had already decided to leave them and go to Kuruso by himself. He knew that he was being selfish, doing what he thinks is right but he knew he could hurt them if this continues…. and still, he hesitated to do it. He left the house quietly and fast so his friends could not catch up on him. "I hope I had made the right decision… hmm… I know I would just regret this thing and still I did it. What a foolish idea. Kurapika easily got out of York City and headed to the forests, but one thing he didn't knew… Gon and the others could easily track him down.

"WHAT THE!" Leorio shrieked when he seemed that Kurapika was no where to be found. He scratched his head as a sign of Kurapika's movements. "He is such an arrogant hunter!" Killua sighed as he ran to the front door, hoping that Kurapika might still be there. "I told him to wait for us." He murmured as he saw Gon winked his eyes and yawned a couple of times. "Well… We should go after him." Gon ran out of the house, sniffed and followed a track of incense which he knew smells naturally as Kurapika. The two hastily followed the spiky haired boy and the search began. They headed south of the city and now tracking Kurapika in the forest.

Yawn! "You guys! You sure Kurapika went here?" Leorio asked, trying to get rid off the feeling on going back to his bed and sleep. He was tired, being a doctor and waking up early in the morning. It was like hell to him, having three hours of sleep and now; he is forced to run after Kurapika. "Yeah, I'm sure we're in the right track." Gon muttered as he led the other two at his back to where he can sense the incense. They had already run miles, dodging every branch, crossing lakes and defending themselves from other wild animals. They were also looking out for some deadly noxious plants which may endanger their lives. On the contrary, they must find Kurapika at once.

Moreover, Gon knew that they were getting close to him. He knew that Kurapika had stopped, not to long ago and he was positive that he's in trouble because of the different aura that unexpectedly appeared. The aura revealed great pain, anguish and despair. Killua also noticed that and feared that they may be too late, for their friend. Their hearts beated fast and beads of sweat dropped down their faces as they ran quickly. The two began to felt unsecured as the aura turned wild; it grew with great fierce of anger that has filled the place. The surroundings became cold, which is odd if the wind was in its presence but in their case… it was different. The place seemed to be haunted, filled with spirits protecting the place… protecting Kuruso.

The three boys went into the bushes and were shocked to see a dreadful sight. They had paused for a moment staring at the vulnerable and fragile body laying down the ground, gasping for air. His unremarkable eyes turned to crimson red and he was shivering… Leorio didn't wasted any time; he hastily checked the condition of their friend and was shocked as he felt the immense heat coming out of his body. "Gon! Killua! Hurry! We must find a secure place for Kurapika's treatment!" He conveyed the frail body of the blonde and stood up. He pouted at Killua and Gon who were staring at them intensively. They didn't know what to do and where to find a secure place; they were too tense and bewildered on what they saw. "Hey, You Guys! Don't just stand there! Kurapika's life is in danger!" The two got their minds up; they hurriedly ran and searched for a place for Kurapika's treatment. Luckily they easily found a place filled with nipa huts, wrecked and burnt but some stayed firm, tight down to the ground. They had also perceived, that the atmosphere and the place they're into was filled with bad peculiar but even so, they wasted no time and entered one of the huts. They helped one another for the sake of Kurapika, their friend, and one thing they didn't knew… they were in… Kuruso.

To be continued…


	4. I, before my words

Chapter 4

"Kurapika… Kurapika…" A soft melodic voice made the young Kuruta open his eyes and felt a warm sensation hovering around his body. He immediately sat down, his eyes widened when he saw an unexpected person and found himself staring at a pair of sea-blue eyes; looking back at him with a smile of warm welcome.

Kurapika didn't know how to react or what to say. He was too shocked to do anything. His heart beated twice as before. He opened his mouth, just to speak off the silence between them. "Si… sister?" Kurapika knelt before her and examined her from top to bottom. He was too bewildered about the person sitting right in front of him in a beautiful enchanting grass field. "Is this… a dream?" The young Kuruta rubbed his eyes, he knew that his sister died, years ago and he had witnessed that dreadful spectacle.

For some time, he just closed his eyes and waited to wake up… but he was mistaken. "This is no dream, Kurapika." A warm touch held Kurapika's right cheek which made him open his eyes and felt the warmth of his sister's touch. "So it is true… sister…" Kurapika looked down making his hair cover his eyes. He smiled and tears rushed down his mild face. "Sister…" He shivered for a while and threw himself at the arms of his sister, hugging her tightly. "SISTER!" The older Kuruta smiled and tears fell as she felt gladness in her heart. She hugged his tightly for it was very long since they had been together. "Hush… don't cry now… Kurapika. Aren't you happy to see me again?" Kurapika released himself from his sister's clinch and turned his head from right to left. He smiled and wiped the tears streaming down his face. "No… I'm very happy… I'm so happy to see you again." His sister smiled and dried up her face with her hands. Moreover she stood up and felt the cold breeze blowing her golden long hair. It shone beautifully as if it was the reflection of the sun, burning the eyes of those who may see. She constantly breathed heavily to fill her inner being of freshness. She had never felt so alive as now… but the feeling of it suddenly turned differently. The young lady frowned on which Kurapika had examined and didn't like it at all.

The wind blew, colder than before, making the young boy shiver vigorously. He stood up and went beside his sister, staring at her naïve face. As he had focused himself on her sudden looks, the ones which gave him the bad impression; he felt so unwanted. He pouted and his sister noticed that and looked at him with no doubt, she should say it. "Sister… is there any problem?" Kurapika started as he began to get frustrated, waiting for her to tell him what was bothering the young lady. "Kurapika, you should go back…go back to your friends."

Kurapika was shocked, he just realized that he could be… dead. It is eventually, no dream, he could be dead by now or maybe, his body is fighting for his life. He still has a chance to live and continue to struggle on Earth if he still wants. He looked down and hid his eyes. He tightened his grip on his hand. "No… I don't want to go back anymore." The blonde looked up and hugged his sister. "I want to stay with you all… Sister, I don't want us to be apart anymore. I want to be here, with all of you, our tribe. I don't want to be apart anymore because it hurts me even more." His sister turned to her side, refusing the feeling she is encountering. She knows, that she wants her brother to be with her and not to feel the pain of loosing everything anymore; but she must let go. "Dear brother… I love you so much more that anything in the world but… you are the one left for our clan. You should continue our raise, our clan. Kurapika, you have your friends to lean on. They are there to support you and lead you to justice… Revenge is just foolishness, stop it already. I can't stand the pain seeing you like that, hiding all the pain inside you. Forget sadness and find true happiness. Release the pain and seclude separation; for you are once separated from us, your tribe. We want you to be free… Kurapika, I know you can do all this, because I believe that you are strong in all aspect in life. We, your family, place our trust in you.

The older Kuruta took his arms which was wrapped around her waist and released. It was hard for her to be separated once more but she must accept the truth. Her eyes blurred and were filled with tears that she held because she doesn't want to cry anymore, she doesn't want to let him see her cry again. "Someday… somehow… We'll be together again, forever. Take care of yourself Kurapika… I love you."

Kurapika stood in dismay, as his sister began to vanish in mid air. He tried to move but nothing happened. He can't move his body; it doesn't seem to respond to him. "Sister! Sister! Stupid body, MOVE!" Tears impressively fell down his cheeks as his sister slowly vanished, smiling once more… just for him. "SISTER!"

blackout

Kurapika halfly opened his eyes and saw images, which were much tensed, doing tasks and seems to be afraid… Before Kurapika had closed his eyes, a teardrop escaped from his right eye.

"Sister…"

-to be continued…


	5. The forgotten meaning of friendship

Chapter 5

The sun rose up, morning had shone brightly. The humid air slowly disperses as it was changed by the cool breeze. The low pure green grass, being dwelled by most animals, stood firm side by side with the trees of Cypress surrounded by flowers; commonly the blue bottles and dandelions. The birds flew, chasing one another. Some sang their morning graces making melodic noises surround the nature.

As the bright light entered the broken hut and came across the blonde, he slowly opened his eyes and took notice of the warm feeling being taken in his body. He hasn't gained much energy yet but he still tried to stand up upon realizing the enchanted place. For a while he stood in shock, but smiled because he was back… back to his land. He turned his side and saw the three boys curled up, sleeping peacefully making himself think of the night that had passed. When maybe, they were all fighting for his life on which Kurapika tried to abandon, on which he almost lost. He stood up and walked slowly, creeping out of the room, bringing a bottle of sake.

He was out of the hut and realized that it was theirs. The home he was once welcomed in, the place where he goes whenever he was sad and where he felt love. He looked down and moped, it was really hard for him to accept everything after that night when his sister showed in his dreams, if that was a dream that is or maybe… real. Kurapika looked at his hands and wrapped his hands around himself. "Sister…"

For a while, the young Kuruta was silent, listening to the wind, whispering words of wisdom to his ears and he was remembering the words uttered by his sister. He can't forget it. "I must not…" He walked quickly, making no sounds in the woods to attain the solemnity within. He stopped as he got by a big rock which is unusual to be there. He knelt before it, folded his hands and prayed.

Silently, he uttered the words, flowing melodic voice, filling the atmosphere of sweet remedy. Contrast to it, the surrounding was sure to respond, the sweet chanting of the union of each elements of nature. The wind blew forcing every twig to twitch, the birds' descent to the free flowing life of theirs, the flowers in every places, stood firmly and produces happiness to those who sees. As time passed by, he took the bottle and poured the sake on the rock, making it flow to all parts which is more likely an offering. Bu the time the last drop of sake fell, he turned his back and left.

Gon sat up and blinked twice. He rubbed his eyes and gazed at the other side of the room to check up on Kurapika but unexpectedly, he wasn't there. "Waaaa! Killua! Leorio!" The two got up by Gon's voice; they were shocked by the loud scream. Leorio's eyes puffed out and demanded the young boy while Killua just sat down and shook is head. "kurapika's gone again!" The two suddenly placed themselves together and showed displeasure. They stood up and took their clothes but as they were doing so, a fresh smell of delicious comestibles caught them. Their brains were like hypnotized for they didn't eat since yesterday. Their bodies moved towards the smell which is against their will but they can't help it. It seems that they lost control of themselves.

As they were out of the hut, just in front of them was a bonfire surrounded by fishes being cooked. Their eyes grew, sparkling like stars and before they knew it, they had raced and ate it all up. "So… you didn't even bother to check if that was poisoned? Tsk tsk." The three boys slowly turned their heads to the direction of the voice and were happy to see Kurapika in a good condition. The young Kuruta walked towards them, sat down and ate. In his mind he was still communicating with his sister… "Someday, I will surely be back… sister…I found the answer; why am I living in this world and spared, I know it know… It is all because of them. They're always here beside me, helping me out and most especially… being my companions and friends. I had found my purpose in life and I'm grateful of it. I shall protect them no matter what happens, I shall repay them for everything they had done. I was such a big fool not to see it. From now on… sister… I promise you, that I will never break it. The foremost thing that I have… I shall cherish them." Kurapika smiled as they had another chit chatting with one another. "Hey guys!" Kurapika uttered. "Let's go home…"

OWARI


End file.
